


Be Careful It's My Heart

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Depressed Steve Rogers, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Soft Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve lets Bucky go thinking it's the right thing to do.  Bucky doesn't understand and then he does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 245





	Be Careful It's My Heart

“You know he’s going to tell you to fuck off, yeah?” Steve huffs through the com and glares in the general direction of the building that Natasha and Sam are occupying.

“I’m about ready to tell you two to fuck off.” As it leaves his mouth, he knows what’s coming.

“Language, Cap.” He can hear Sam sniggering at Nat.

“Seriously, you two need to fuck off and leave me alone.” Steve watches the restaurant on the monitor, waiting for Bucky to show up. After weeks of watching from afar, he’s got the man’s routine down to the minute. And by afar, he means really, really far. The screens in front of him give him a good view of the street and the entrance to the café. 

The one other time they had found him, in Romania of all places, he’d known they were there and had run. Steve is not going to let that happen this time, so they started with drones then when they got his routine down, they added cameras. Now, two weeks later, Steve was going to take a chance. Bucky was just living; he wasn’t doing anything unusual, just living his life.

He goes through the connecting door into his hotel room, showers quickly, changes into civilian clothes and picks up the bag from the table. They’ve already worked this out. Once Steve’s on the street, Sam and Natasha will go into his hotel and pack up the equipment. Tonight is the last night here. Heading into the streets, he makes sure to go a different way from the normal route Bucky takes. He can’t take the chance that Bucky spots him before the café.

The small café doesn’t stand out and Steve knows that’s why Bucky likes it. Everything they have watched him do over the past weeks is like this. Out of the way and just the kind of place that doesn’t notice people’s faces. Although Steve can’t imagine anyone not noticing Bucky; the man is like a beacon and everyone around him is like a moth. 

Steve steps into the café and scans the back wall. He knows that’s where he’ll find Bucky and sure enough, there he sits, menu in front of his face. The girl, behind the hostess stand, smiles widely at him, it’s obvious she’s checking Steve out. 

“Juste, un pour le diner?” She seems hopeful.

Steve gives a tight smile. “Je vois ma fete.” He leans in close. “C’est son anniversaire.”

She nods and looks disappointed. Steve makes his way to the table, pulling the flowers out of the bag. Stopping at the table, Bucky lowers the menu and quirks an eyebrow at the flowers that Steve holds in front of his face. Of course Bucky had known he was being watched and apparently knew who was doing the watching. There’s no surprise and no desperation to run in his eyes. “Really, Rogers?”

Steve pulls the flowers down enough that Bucky can see his eyes. “I wasn’t going to let you be alone on your birthday.” He holds the flowers out and Bucky finally takes them, trying to sniff the sweet scent without being obvious. Steve smiles. This is good. “Can I join you or is this where you tell me to fuck off and leave you alone?”

Bucky sighs. “Sit down you punk.”

Steve grins like an idiot at that. “I really thought you’d throw me out or run again.”

“I thought after I ran the last time you’d take the hint, but you’re just as stubborn now as you were back then.” Bucky leans back as the waitress comes over. They order steaks and as she leaves, she winks at Steve. Maybe that little side note about Bucky’s birthday at the hostess stand will work out.

“I was never good at hints. I’m kinda thick headed, so you have to hit me over the head with something for me to get the message.” Bucky chuckles and the smile changes his face completely.

Steve has to keep it in check though, it’s one thing to want his best friend back, but he can’t let that best friend know what he really means to Steve. Taking a deep breath, Steve hands over the bag. “What’s this?” Steve shrugs. “It wasn’t enough to bring me flowers, which is kinda weird, Steve, but you also brought a gift.” Maybe the flowers were too much. Steve hopes that Bucky will just chalk it up to a friendly gesture.

“It’s nothing big. You know, so it won’t take up much space when you move again.” That seems to surprise Bucky and his brow crinkles in confusion. “I’m not here to bring you home with me, Buck. I’m just here to celebrate your birthday then I’ll be on my way and you can do whatever you think is right.” It nearly breaks Steve’s heart to say it, but it’s the deal he made with himself if he could find Bucky. “No more chasing, no more trying to have my friend back, just dinner.”

Bucky stares at him for a few more seconds then reaches into the bag. What he pulls out is completely unexpected and Steve can see the surprise on his friend’s face. Steve spent months and months working on it and it’s damn good if he does say so himself. The faces of Bucky’s family look back at him, done in pencil, but with such life in their eyes. The smiles they have are just how Steve remembers them. It’s no bigger than an 8X10 photograph and in a hefty dark wood frame. “Steve?”

“I don’t know how much of them you remember, but since we don’t have pictures from back then, I thought this would work too.” Steve’s playing with the napkin on the table not looking at Bucky. He can almost feel the next question before Bucky voices it.

“Why aren’t you in it?” Steve looks up giving a sad smile. Bucky’s brow furrows again. Something about Steve’s behavior is off and of all people, Bucky can see it.

“I’m not family, Buck.” It had taken time and a lot of talking with Sam for Steve to finally get it through his head that maybe the reason that Bucky keeps running is because he doesn’t want to be in Steve’s life. Maybe Bucky doesn’t remember their friendship the way Steve does or maybe he does remember and it’s given him a clear view into what Steve’s actual feelings had been and still are. Maybe he doesn’t want to deal with Steve and a love that Bucky can’t process.

Just as Bucky is about to respond the waitress comes with their food. That suits Steve just fine, he’ll eat, pay the bill and leave Bucky with the sketch and go home. It sounds easier than it will be and Steve’s not unaware of that. During dinner Bucky asks questions about missions and Steve asks if Bucky needs anything that Steve can help with. And as expected, Bucky declines any help that Steve offers. It’s pleasant enough though and borders on familiar.

As they finish dinner the waitress comes over with a blueberry tart with a candle. She sits it down, wishes Bucky a happy birthday and leaves them. “Happy Birthday, Buck.” Steve watches him eat the tart, smiling. Bucky Barnes happy is Steve’s happy place.

All he ever wanted was for Bucky to be happy, whatever that meant, that’s what Steve wants. Those feelings haven’t changed and Bucky does seem to be on his way to happy. With the tart gone, Steve stands, wishes him Happy Birthday one more time, taking the bill, he pays, and leaves the café. He knows that Bucky is watching, but doesn’t try to stop him. And isn’t that really the only thing Bucky needed to ‘say’ to make his feelings known.

Steve taps the com to turn it back on. “I’ll meet you at the jet.”

“How did it go?” Sam sounds concerned.

“Exactly how I wanted it to.” Steve shoves his hands in his pockets and makes the trek to the rendezvous point. He has to make Sam and Nat believe that he’s okay or this won’t be the break that Bucky needs.

“You okay, Cap?” Nat sounds just as concerned.

“Let’s go home.” He doesn’t look back, he got what he came for and now Bucky knows that he won’t be tracked anymore, so maybe, just maybe, he’ll find a place to settle down. Maybe he’ll find a nice girl and someday, if Steve is lucky, he’ll get a picture in the mail of a little Barnes running around. This chapter of his life is over and he’ll force himself to be satisfied and someday it will be okay.

Stopping, he reaches up, turning the com off again and leans into a building. He knows that this has to be it, he can’t carry this home or it will destroy him, so he’ll allow this and only this. Letting the building hold him up, he cries for what was and what will never be. He cries for a lost friend and he cries for his lost love. He cries for what Bucky suffered and he cries for his part in that. He cries for a broken heart that he’s doomed to carry for all the days of his life.

Pulling away from the building, he sniffles once, wipes his eyes, and carries on. When he reaches the jet he wipes his face one more time and plasters on a fake smile; turning he looks back at the city that’s home to his one and only. “Goodbye, Buck.” Maybe this is the closure he’s needed.

As he heads up the ramp of the jet, he doesn’t see the shadow that’s been following him from the café. The shadow that watched in confusion as Steve fell apart. The shadow that didn’t understand what he was seeing and didn’t like that he didn’t understand.

The shadow comes out of the darkness as the jet takes off. “Goodbye?” Steve really did mean it when he walked away and Bucky doesn’t know what to do with that.

Bucky doesn’t leave Paris, he sits in the evenings, looking at the sketch that Steve gave him. He traces the faces behind the glass, remembering the good times with his family. He remembers playing with Becca and helping his ma cook dinner, what little there was. He remembers learning to dance from Sarah Rogers and then teaching Becca everything he learned. He remembers trying to teach Steve how to dance and getting his toes stepped on. He remembers watching Steve more than he ever watched any of the dames he asked out. He remembers…Steve.

He watches the news and knows when the Avengers go on missions. He watches as the circles under Captain America’s eyes get deeper and darker. He sees Captain America step away from interviews after battles, allowing Iron Man to voice the sound bites. He watches Falcon help Captain America back to the jet. It’s the same, battle after battle only each time, it seems that Captain America is fading away.

He texts the number left with him at the café the night that Steve showed up for his birthday. What he gets in return doesn’t sit well in his heart.

_Private Chat_

_Knifeweldingassassin: What’s happening with Steve?_

_Flyingmenace: What do you mean?_

_Knifeweldingassassin: Don’t play dumb Wilson. Something’s not right._

_Flyingmenace: You should ask him. Not my story to tell._

_Knifeweldingassassin: Just tell me._

_Flyingmenace: He’s doing the best he can._

_Knifeweldingassassin: What does that mean?_

There’s no answer, so Bucky starts searching the internet for anything about the Avengers; specifically, Captain America. He finds candid pictures taken by people on the street. In street clothes and no sunglasses, it’s even easier to see. It’s not just the dark circles, it’s the haunted look that Steve has. Even when he’s smiling at a fan, his eyes look only half alive. There’s one taken at a charity event. It had to be taken by one of the team and Bucky would bet that it’s Natasha that did it. He would bet that she posted it just for him to find. Steve stands off to the side, in the background is a display of the Howling Commandos. That makes the ex-assassin smile, but then he enlarges the picture to zero in on Steve.

The light dances through his blond hair, but the circles under his eyes are deeper, there are tears, and his shoulders are slumped. Sam seems to be talking to him, but Steve’s eyes are glued to the image of Bucky. The caption is telling: _Cap at the Commandos display looking lost without his anchor. _This was definitely Natasha. 

It all comes to a head in mid-June when Captain America takes blasts to his chest and side and goes off the edge of a skyscraper. Some innocent bystander was recording the battle on their phone when the blasts came and Bucky watches as Captain America starts falling. If not for Falcon, swooping in and grabbing the harness, Steve would have hit the ground at top speed. Rolling his phone between shaking hands, Bucky finally makes the decision.

_ Private Chat_

_Knifeweldingassassin: ?_

_Flyingmenace: Hey man, he was injured on a mission. It’s not good. We almost lost him._

_Knifeweldingassassin: What happened?_

_Flyingmenace: Short version, he got hit and would have died in the fall. He’s not okay. He’s been losing sleep and isn’t really up for the fight anymore. He’s going to get himself killed if he keeps going like this._

_Knifeweldingassassin: That your professional opinion as a counselor?_

_Flyingmenace: Yeah man, it is. Seen in before when guys can’t cope with being home._

_Knifeweldingassassin: I’m coming in._

Steve’s on leave for as long as Dr. Cho deems it necessary, whatever that mean. Sam’s been by a few times with food, that Steve doesn’t feel like eating. After that last mission, he’s questioning whether he wants to keep fighting or not. He gets the irony of Steve Rogers not wanting to fight anymore. He also questions his sanity for talking about himself in third person. Fixing a quick sandwich, he eats because he has to, not because he wants to. Dr. Cho was clear on the fact that he has to keep his strength up since the burns aren’t healing well. 

He’s aware that they should have been healed by now, but there’s part of him that doesn’t care enough to ask too many questions. He just makes sure that he’s got a shirt on when anyone comes over. He saw Helen yesterday and did ask. Maybe he needs a vacation. On that train of thought, he can only think of one place he’d like to go and he can’t do that. He made a promise to himself and to Bucky.

When he was a kid, being around Bucky was easy, they were friends even though he and his mother knew different. When he lost his mother he could be around Bucky because they were roommates. During the war they were buddies that fought together and watched the other’s back. Now they just aren’t…they aren’t anything. The choked sob comes out of Steve, surprising him in its intensity. He sits the plate on the counter and goes to bed. Bed and sleep are the only times that he can be with Bucky.

Steve shuffles towards the door, favoring his left side where the burns are sore from sleep. With the last mission having been a shit show and Sam being pissed, someone banging on his door at 1:30 in the morning isn’t usual. Throwing the door open, expecting to see Sam, he finds, “Bucky?”

He looks tense, but not for the reason that Steve thinks. “What the fuck happened to you?” The circles under Steve’s eyes are even darker, but that’s nothing on the wound gracing his chest and left side.

Steve didn’t put a shirt on so the blast burns are front and center. “Mission went to hell in a hand basket.” Steve suddenly feels very tired. More than he’s ever felt in his life. Three months is not enough time to put Bucky behind him. It still aches in a way that is nearly crippling. “What are you doin here, Buck? You have a life out there.” He hadn’t expected it to be this hard. Closure was supposed to help, not make his heart hurt in a physical way that was nearly debilitating. 

Bucky enters the apartment, dropping his duffle on the floor and grabbing Steve’s arm. “Let’s get you back in bed.” He guides Steve down the hall, into the bedroom, and helps him back into bed. “When was the mission?” He’s asking questions he already knows the answers to, but he needs to fill the uncomfortable itch under his skin.

Steve looks up at the ceiling. “Last week.”

Buck sits heavily on the side of the bed. “Steve, why aren’t you healing?”

Steve closes his eyes and sighs. “Depends on who you ask. Dr. Cho would say that it’s because of the severity of the burns.”

“And what would Wilson say?”

“Doesn’t matter, he isn’t a doctor.” Steve just wants to go to sleep and not wake up for a long time. Rolling onto his undamaged side, he looks at the opposite wall. Looking at Bucky hurts. “What are you doing here?”

Steve’s eyes close, so he doesn’t see the hand coming. When Bucky brushes the hair from Steve’s forehead, he jumps. “I came to spend your birthday with you. I’m a little early, but I didn’t think you’d mind. I didn’t know I was going to have to take care of your ass.”

Steve rolls halfway back over glaring at Bucky. “I don’t need you taking care of me. You have a life of your own; you don’t need to be here.” He rolls back onto his side and stares out the bedroom window. He’s not trying to be dramatic and understands that Bucky has no idea Steve’s insides are collapsing.

Something in Bucky snaps. He knew from the communications from Sam that something was very wrong with Steve, but he hadn’t put two and two together until now. Bucky hopes to hell he’s right. He jumps from the bed, pacing and anxious. Going around to the other side of the bed, he sees that Steve’s eyes are clinched shut. Running his hand through his hair, he looks back at Steve. “You are such a pain in my ass! Did it ever occur to you that you are my life? That you always were!” He stops his pacing, looking back at Steve, whose eyes are open now and wider than Bucky’s ever seen them.

Sitting up carefully, he’s panicked and Bucky can see that he’s also scared. “Wh-what d-do yo-you mean?”

Sitting back on the bed, Bucky leans in. “If I’m wrong about this, I’m sorry ahead of time.” Before Steve can ask what he means, Bucky’s hand slide to the back of Steve’s head, pulling him in. The kiss is soft, gentle and sweet. “Happy early birthday, Stevie. I love you and I think I always have.”

The next kiss is harsh, bruising and biting with the two men in a battle for dominance. Bucky finally gets the upper hand, with Steve under him. “If I weren’t injured…”

Bucky snorts. “Just once in your goddamn life Steve let me do what I’ve always wanted.”

“What’s that, Barnes?” Steve swallows thickly in anticipation.

“Let me take care of you.” He glides a finger down Steve’s cheek. “I know you can take care of yourself, but I’ve always wanted you to let me.”

Steve’s face softens. He never wanted to look weak and Bucky never treated him that way, so maybe he could give in. “Tell me again why you want to take care of me.”

“Because I’m in love with you and all I ever wanted was for you to love me too.”

“I do. God Bucky, I do.” He pulls Bucky back in. Keeping weight from hurting Steve, Bucky enjoys this new evolution in their relationship. Bucky leaves him smiling on the bed while he changes from travel clothes into something he can sleep in. He gets Steve the pain killers formulated by Dr. Cho and water. “Do I really need to take these?”

Bucky stands next to the bed, grinning. “That depends, you gonna really allow me to take care of you or was that just heat of the moment talkin?”

Steve smirks and takes the pills. “How long you plannin on stayin?”

Bucky slides into bed, pulling Steve to rest on his chest. “I brought everything I own, so I’m guessin for a long, long time.” Steve snuggles in, rubbing his face on Bucky’s shirt. Draping his left arm around Steve’s shoulder, he pulls him closer. “Just sleep. Somethin tells me you ain’t been doin a lot of that.”

The following morning or later that same morning, Steve wakes to the muffled sound of voices in his kitchen and the smell of bacon. He’s just about to get up when the door quietly opens and Bucky stands leaning against the door frame. Sam is behind him grinning ear to ear. “You aren’t getting up yet.”

Steve frowns and settles back into the pillows. The clothes that Bucky was wearing the night before are still on the floor and he’s still dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, looking comfortable and content. “And why am I not allowed to get up yet?”

Bucky steps aside and Sam comes in carrying a tray. “Because last night you said I could take care of you and that means breakfast in bed.”

Sam chuckles. “But don’t get used to this. I have a life. Unfortunately your boy here doesn’t know how to cook a decent egg.”

Steve smiles. “I’ve been kinda a jerk to you. I’m sorry about that, Sam.”

“Well, when the love of your life is out there somewhere, refusing to come home, it makes people cranky.” He backs out of the room. “I’ll see you later at dinner.”

“Dinner?” Steve wonders what they have been planning.

Bucky sits on the bed. “Don’t worry. It’s just a few people.” Sam leaves and Bucky indicates the tray. “Eat your breakfast.” Steve does what he’s told and Bucky watches him. He purses his lips and quirks an eyebrow for whatever else Bucky is thinking. “You think I’m the love of your life, like Sam said?”

“You’ve always been; I just didn’t think it went both ways.” He picks up a strawberry, but before he can get it to his mouth, Bucky grabs his wrist and brings it to his own. Steve watches as he takes the bite and feels arousal growing. “Buck.” It’s nothing but a whisper and Steve gets a wink.

“Finish eating Steve, we have plans.” Bucky’s voice has dropped and it’s nearly a growl.

Plans include a bath after breakfast. Bucky runs the water and watches Steve undress from his perch on the edge of the tub. The night before when he had changed, he had noticed Steve watching and now he understands. Watching Steve take his clothes off is new. They’d lived in each other’s pockets their whole lives, but there were certain things even best friends didn’t do. Now, Steve bends over to take his boxers off, blushing and Bucky is feeling every bit the voyeur. But Steve has always been spectacular and Bucky’s entranced.

Steve turns and that’s when things below the waist band of Buck’s pants get complicated. “Holy fuck.” It’s only a whisper, but Steve smirks.

“Come on, I’m not the only one that’s getting in. Bucky stands and pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it in the pile then pushes his pants and underwear to the floor. Steve sucks in a breath. “Jesus Buck.” Bucky steps into the tub and sits back enjoying the hot water. He takes Steve’s hand as he steps in. Leaning back into Bucky’s embrace is heaven and Steve’s going to enjoy every second of this.

Kisses are rained down on his shoulders and Steve hums. “Like that, do ya?”

“I like everything about this.” Steve rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder and offers up his neck for attention.

“I actually do have plans for this afternoon with you, but if this keeps up, sweetheart, we might not make it.” There’s a husky chuckle from Steve making Bucky smile into his skin.

“Are they plans that can be pushed to tomorrow?” Bucky chuckles and bites down on Steve’s shoulder.

“They might have to be.” The more Bucky touches him, the more Steve can feel how much they are both being affected by the closeness that they didn’t allow themselves before. The next words from Bucky are nothing but a whine. “Steve…Stevie…this isn’t how I planned this.”

Steve turns in his arms. “Maybe we should throw the play book out and see where this takes us.” Bucky pulls him in aggressively and water sloshes onto the bath mat soaking it.

“Consider it thrown out.” Steve’s never been kissed this way and never wanted to kiss anyone this way. It’s fevered and for Steve instinctual. Bucky Barnes has been burned into his soul since the day they met. It’s always been Bucky and when Bucky kisses him, it’s like being taken over by something deep inside that recognizes Bucky on a base level.

Foregoing the bath and even drying off, Steve finds himself back in the bed with Bucky hovering over him. Reaching up Steve pulls Bucky down to get his lips again. “Buck.”

Bucky kisses him with a focus and intent that causes Steve’s head to spin. As he kisses up Steve’s neck and back down to his chest, he says all the things that Steve has dreamed of hearing. “Used to dream about you. Used to watch you and wish for things.” He finds Steve’s mouth again and ravages it until Steve whines. “The noises you make are better than the ones I made up in my head.” Steve wraps his legs around Bucky’s waist and pulls him down harder. “Jesus…Stevie…need to be in you.”

Steve’s eyes roll back in his head and he ruts up into Bucky. “Yes…please….anything…”

Bucky leans up, pushing Steve’s hair away from his forehead, kissing him lightly. “Anything?”

Steve chuckles darkly. “You want me in panties, tied to the bed, begging for you, with a plug up my ass. You say it and it’s yours.” He waggles his eyebrows at Bucky.

Bucky’s forehead falls to Steve’s shoulder. “Why did I never know you were so kinky, Steve?”

“Because you never asked.” Bucky lifts his head, grinning. “I trust you Buck and more than that, I love you. Tell me what you want.”

“We’ll come back to all that other stuff later. Right now, I just want to feel you.” He leans back in and kisses Steve, but this time it’s softer. “Do you…are you sure you want this?”

“It’s all I ever wanted. I have to be in control all the damn time, maybe I just want you to take care of me.” Steve seems shy.

Bucky kisses his forehead and reaches over to the side table. “I’m going to spend the rest of our lives takin care of you.” Pulling the lube out, he sits back on his heels. “Let’s get you opened up.”

Dinner turns out to be, like Bucky said, just a few people. Steve feels bad the way he’s been recently, so he tries to offer an apology to those at the table. Natasha waves him off and then a quick pat to his hand. Clint doesn’t seem fazed at all by Steve behavior in the previous months. “Man, I’m just glad you look like you got some sleep.”

The surprise to everyone comes when they start to order dinner. Sam watches in shock, Natasha grins behind her glass, and Clint again, doesn’t bat an eye. Bucky orders his entrée then orders Steve’s too, who never even opened the menu. When the food comes, Steve eats his own, but the group watches in fascination as Bucky feeds him small bites from his own plate. “That good?”

Steve hums around the fork, smiling. “I think yours is better.”

The team seems to have disappeared into the background of this romance playing out for all to see. “It’s only better cause it’s someone else’s.”

Sam finally snorts. “Jesus, you two are going to be a pain in the ass.”

Steve leans in, kissing Bucky’s temple. “You said it yourself earlier today. Love of my life.”

Clint’s eyes shoot up. “Wait! You two are dating?”

The table dissolves into a fit of laughter. “What did you think was going on?” Nat looks at her friend amused.

Clint waves at the two men. “Best friends since childhood and all that shit!”

Later in bed, Steve chuckles. Bucky comes in from the bathroom, crawling into bed. “What’s got you so happy?”

“I was just thinking about Clint.” Bucky laughs leaning in to kiss Steve.

“That was classic.” Steve inches over closer. “How’s the burns doin?”

Steve lifts his shirt and more healing has happened since the night before. “Much better.”

“You told me that Dr. Cho said it was cause of how bad they were.” Steve nods knowing what’s coming next. “What did Sam think?”

Bucky hovers over Steve, resting on his elbow and Steve cuddles further into the pillows, looking up at Bucky. “He thought it was depression. He’s probably right.”

Brushing the hair back from Steve’s forehead, Bucky leans in kissing the furrow away. “What do you need?”

Steve pulls him in, laying light kisses to his lips. “Just you.”


End file.
